Hinata ou la petite pantoufle de vair
by Miou-Miou BLACK
Summary: Il était une fois une charmante ninja qui se fait torturer par un auteur sadique...Vous voulez visiter le royaume de sa majesté Jiraya?Vous voulez rencontrer marraine la fée Kakashi?venez c'est par ici que çà se passe!


**Hinata ou la petite pantoufle de vair**

Il était une fois, dans un petit village nommé Konoha, un aristocrate de très bonne lignée appelé Yondaime. C'était l'un des nobles les plus convoités du village. Homme d'influence auprès de sa majesté le roi, doté d'une fortune à faire pâlir d'envie les pédants de la cour et, de surcroît, d'une beauté sans égale, chaque femme rêvait de lui dans le secret de ses nuits. Malheureusement pour ces gentes dames, Yondaime était l'amant d'un seul cœur. Auprès de sa charmante épouse et de leur adorable fille, Hinata, il vivait heureux dans son manoir merveilleux. Agréable tableau, n'est-ce pas? Nous pourrions le garder ainsi, mais je crains que l'histoire ne puisse avancer dans de telles conditions.

Il advint donc un jour où la belle épouse de Yondaime mourut. L'aimable dame était de constitution fragile, et un corset trop serré eut raison de son faible torse. Yondaime fut effondré. Sans la dame de son cœur, il n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Bien heureusement sa douce enfant était à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Le pauvre père n'avait plus que ce petit bout de vie à protéger et il comptait bien en faire une fleur digne de rivaliser avec sa défunte mère. Elle lui ressemblait déjà tant, peu faudrait pour en faire une dame du monde.

Les années passèrent. L'enfant gagnait en grâce et en beauté, tout en conservant la bonté de son âme. Cependant Yondaime voyait aussi grandir la timidité de sa fille. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en était ainsi. Cette charmante fille rougissait et bafouillait à la moindre parole, au moindre regard d'une tierce personne... fut-ce même son père. Il finit par penser que la solitude troublait Hinata et qu'une présence féminine lui serait bénéfique. Il se mit donc en quête d'une nouvelle épouse. Toutes les demoiselles du royaume étaient en effervescence. Yondaime revenait se mêler aux mondanités et il désirait un second mariage. Sachant l'exigence du gentilhomme sur la qualité d'une épouse, toutes se préparaient pour briller à ses yeux. Rien n'était laissé au hasard depuis la coiffe et les vêtements, en passant par la culture que l'on révisait ardemment, allant jusqu'au moindre petit sourire qui devait être orchestré. Tout était bon pour plaire au grand Yondaime.

Il arriva qu'un jour, lors d'un agréable brunch au manoir Uchiwa, le seigneur fit la connaissance d'une belle dame. D'âge mûr, elle était cependant d'une beauté incroyable malgré une certaine froideur dans son attitude. Elle était elle-même veuve et espérait trouver un époux pour élever ses deux filles. La rusée s'appelait Tsunade et venait de conquérir le cœur d'un bon parti. Les noces furent célébrées bien vite et Tsuande vint vivre au manoir de Yondaime avec ses deux filles, Ino et Sakura. Sitôt arrivées, sitôt installées les trois nouvelles venues transformèrent bien vite la villa de rêve. La maison calme et paisible devint la scène de disputes mémorables entre les deux enfants, d'allées et venues des invités de madame, sans compter les tailleurs, les coiffeurs et autres marchands qui venaient s'occuper des coquettes. Yondaime assistait à ce remue-ménage l'œil neutre, las de bien des choses, indifférent à tout ce qui n'était pas en lien avec sa fille. Hinata, puisque nous en parlons, vivait assez mal l'arrivée d'intruses dans son univers. Elle était plus timide et réservée que jamais. Qui plus est, ses sœurs ne se lassaient pas de la taquiner, jouant de méchants jeux aux dépends de la douce enfant. Dame Tsunade n'était d'ailleurs pas en reste. Elle prenait grand plaisir à mettre ses filles en valeur. Elle leur offrait les plus belles robes, leurs apprenait chants et manières, sous les yeux de la petite Hinata à qui elle ne cédait rien. Mais, à son grand damne, c'était vers cette dernière qu'on se tournait toujours. Bonne comme elle était, Hinata taisait ces misères et souriait à son père qui restait donc persuadé d'avoir bien agi.

Mais, puisqu'il faut bien faire avancer l'histoire, il vint un jour où Yondaime mourut. Il semblerait que ce fut lors d'une chasse au renard, l'une de ces bêtes à la taille monstrueuse eut raison de sa fougue. Tsunade hérita donc de tous ses biens, _tous_ sans exceptions, même la jeune Hinata. Qu'allait-elle en faire? Elle la détestait tant! Elle finit par la transformer en servante de la maison. Hinata était chargée de toutes les viles tâches: laver le linge, lessiver le sol, cuisiner, faire la vaisselle, astiquer les kunai... Hinata n'avait plus de repos. Comme si ces peines ne suffisaient pas, sa belle-mère la déposséda de sa chambre, ses robes, ses jouets et ses livres pour qu'elle ne se consacrât qu'à son ménage. Vêtue de haillons, Hinata s'épuisait tout la journée et se couchait tout près de l'âtre, dans les cendres de bois, ce qui lui valut le surnom tiré d'un conte qu'aimait la jeune Sakura: Cendrillon.

Les années passèrent, semblables les unes aux autres, et malgré les mauvais traitements de sa belle-mère, Hinata demeura une bonne fille. Elle s'était transformée en une magnifique jeune femme pleine de grâce et de beauté. Bien que vêtue de haillons et couverte de noirs de suie, elle restait cent fois supérieure en tout à ses sœurs toutes parées de leurs atours. Pour fuir la solitude, dans laquelle l'avait plongée sa belle-mère, elle avait fait de trois lézards, trouvés dans le jardins, ses amis qu'elle gardait toujours dans un coin de sa poche. Le chien de la maison s'était attaché à elle et veillait à ce que jamais la tristesse ne prît le dessus sur ses radieux sourires. Elle libérait chaque jour les souris des pièges posés par sa mère, car elle refusait que le moindre mal fut fait aux animaux. D'ailleurs, puisque nous sommes dans un conte de fées dégoulinant de bons sentiments et que tout m'est permis, j'ajouterai simplement qu'il n'existait pas d'animaux n'aimant pas notre chère Hinata. Elle parvenait donc toujours à trouver le meilleur dans chaque jour, car sa gentillesse sans bornes l'aidait à rester positive. Peut-être êtes-vous fatigués d'entendre vanter ses mérites... moi aussi mais comme elle est l'héroïne de ce conte, je me dois de vous chanter ses louanges! Enfin, il me semble en avoir assez fait, je passerai donc à la suite de mon histoire.

Il y eut, un matin, une forte agitation sur la grande place du village. Des envoyés royaux proclamaient un message de sa majesté:

**_« Dans l'intention de marier mon fils, le prince héritier, sera organisé un bal qui durera trois jours et où sont conviées toutes les jeunes filles à marier du village... _**

**_Ceci est un ordre de sa sérénissime magnificence sa Majesté Jiraya, Roi de Konoha»_**

A peine cette nouvelle eut-elle traversé les épais murs du manoir que Tsunade était sur le pied de guerre.

« Cendrillon! Cours chez le tailleur et ramène-le. Commande les coiffeuses pour demain après-midi et dès que tu reviens prépare des ablutions pour tes sœurs! Je veux que l'une d'elles épouse le prince et assure ainsi mon avenir! »

Sakura et Ino étaient pleines d'enthousiasme, elles dansaient dans le hall en chantonnant, faux certes, mais avec conviction, une valse ou du moins ce qui aurait pu être une valse si leurs sens du rythme n'eut-été si médiocre. Soudain, Ino, la cadette, plus douce et plus rêveuse que son acariâtre de mère et sa pimbêche de sœur, s'arrêta en plein centre du hall et s'écria en joignant ses mains sur son cœur:

« Peut être le seigneur Sasuke Uchiwa sera-t-il présent! »

« Il le sera sûrement, répliqua d'un ton cinglant Tsunade, les Uchiwa font partis des plus respectables famille de ce pays »

« Quel bonheur! J'espère qu'il me remarquera! »

« Aucune chance! s'écria Sakura en éclatant d'un rire moqueur aux sonorités métallique, comment voudrais-tu qu'il te voit, puisque je serai là! »

« Que dis-tu? Bien sûr qu'il me remarquera car ma beauté est bien supérieur à la tienne! »

« Comment oses-tu? s'indigna-t-elle en la giflant, tu n'es qu'une truie! »

« Et toi alors? rétorqua Ino en lui rendant son coup, c'est sûr qu'il te remarquera! Comment rater un front aussi gigantesque que le tien! »

« Quoi? Oh mère! Ino est insupportable! »

« Comment? C'est un mensonge mère! C'est Sakura qui a commencé! »

Mais laissons donc là les disputes de ces deux furies pour observer un autre lieu tout à fait intéressant de la bonne ville de Konoha: le palais royal. Cette résidence était réputée pour son calme et ses décorations enchanteresses. Ses hautes tours blanches dominaient toute la ville, offrant ses parois scintillantes au clément soleil de printemps... Les domestiques à l'air digne allaient et venaient dans les longs couloirs décorés avec goût. Dans le jardin verdoyant, grimpaient des lianes chargées de fleurs aux couleurs tendres. Nichés dans les arbres touffus pépiaient de joyeux oiseaux aux mille couleurs. Oui, vraiment le château de Konoha était un endroit délicieux, paisible et...

« MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE? »

Enfin... euh... du moins quand ses principaux résidents daignaient contrôler leur colère. Mais rapprochons nous pour observer la réunion familiale qui se déroulait dans la salle du conseil royal. Avachi sur son trône, ses cheveux blancs ébouriffés par la fatigue, un air exaspéré affiché sur son visage jovial, sa majesté le roi Jiraya observait son fils avec lassitude. Debout à sa gauche, son frère, le prince Oorochimaru, regardait le prince héritier avec dédain. Jamais on aurait pu imaginer deux frères aussi peu semblables que Jiraya et Oorochimaru. Ce dernier était aussi sinistre que son aîné était bon vivant. Quand l'un ne pensait qu'à s'amuser, l'autre élaborait des plans machiavéliques pour devenir Hokage à la place de l'Hokage.

Euh! Pardon! Je veux dire voler le trône à ce bonhomme sans cervelle.

Face à eux, rouge de colère, ses cheveux noirs hirsutes plus décoiffés que jamais, ses poings serrés par les coups qu'il retenait, le prince héritier Kiba, attendait une réponse à sa question qui, d'ailleurs, ne tarda pas à arriver. D'un air désinvolte, sa majesté Jiraya secoua une main et répondit le plus naturellement du monde:

« Il te faut une épouse. Tu es à un âge où il est important de connaître la femme. Sinon je vais m'inquiéter pour toi! Je trouve que déjà, tu ne t'intéresses pas assez aux filles! Moi à ton âge j'avais déjà eu un certain nombre de maîtresses... »

« Hum! Votre majesté... » murmura le prince Oorochimaru pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

« Ah! Euh! Oui! Disons que, plus officiellement: je me fais vieux, tu vas devoir me succéder et puis je veux des petits enfants... et blablabla, et blablabla! »

Le prince Kiba regarda son père d'un air perplexe, puis leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'écrier:

« Pourquoi c'est moi le prince? Y'a je ne sais trop combien de mec dans cette série! Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois supporter cette famille? »

Le bon roi Jiraya et son frère Oorochimaru échangèrent des coups d'œil inquiets. Ainsi le prince héritier avait perdu la raison. Qu'allait-il advenir de leur royaume, si son futur suzerain était devenu fou avant même d'avoir accédé au trône... Soudain, une voix aux accents féminins déchira le ciel comme un tonnerre en temps d'orage:

« Fais pas chier Kiba! C'est moi qui écris cette histoire, c'est moi qui décide! »

« Mais merde! y'avait personne d'autre pour faire le prince? »geignit le prince.

« NON! Je voulais Neji comme prince, mais çà aurait été moins drôle. Neji est beau, intelligent, posé, sexy, il a la classe, en bref il est parfait et a donc tout du prince charmant... ce qui n'est pas ton cas! T'es idiot, arrogant et tout juste mimi... C'est pour çà que je t'aime! DONC c'est toi le prince, histoire de m'amuser un peu! Et en attendant je garde Neji pour moi! »

« Fais chier! »

« ET SURVEILLE TON LANGAGE, IMBÉCILE! tonna la voix de notre charmante auteur à la beauté, la douceur et la grâce sans égales, CONTINUE À M'EMMERDER ET JE TE MAQUE AVEC SAKURA AU LIEU D'HINATA! COMPRIS? »

« Aaaaaaaaaarrgh! Non pas elle! OK!OK! Je vais faire ce que tu veux! »

Enfin satisfaite de la réponse de Kiba, la belle Miou-Miou BLACK auteur de talent, membre de l'INA, membre de la TDO, fine plume, pâtissière hors pair et Impératrice de l'Univers, retourna à son histoire. Sa majesté Jiraya et son royal frère décidèrent donc de quitter les tentures où ils avaient opéré un fort courageux retrait stratégique. Ils firent donc de nouveau face au prince Kiba qui les regardait, amusé. Il était visible qu'ils connaissaient mal Miou, au fond c'était une crème et elle l'aimait trop pour lui faire le moindre mal. Cependant, la menace de Sakura pendant au dessus de sa tête telle l'épée de Damoclès, il préférait ne pas trop la provoquer... Mais je m'égare!

Reprenons donc le cours tranquille de notre conte! Nous disions que sa majesté Jiraya venait d'annoncer à son fils qu'il désirait le voir marié avant de lui céder son trône et qu'il ne serait pas contre l'idée de quelques robustes petit-enfants à gâter. Mais le prince Kiba était profondément libre, indépendant et rêveur. Il ne désirait pas contracter un mariage de convenance, il rêvait du grand amour. Qu'importaient son rang ou sa richesse, tant qu'il l'aimait, il se battrait pour faire d'elle une reine. Cependant le prince Kiba était un bon fils et il ne voulait pas faire de peine à sire son père. Il s'inclina donc et déclara:

« J'accepte de participer au bal que vous organisez père, mais j'aimerai que vous accédiez à ma requête. »

« Bien sûr mon fils! Quoi donc? » s'empressa de lancer Jiraya prêt à tout pour que son fils soit présent au bal.

« Si au cours de ces festivités, je ne trouve pas de fille à mon goût, vous me laisserez le temps de choisir la dame de mon cœur et, qu'importe son rang, vous l'accepterez comme belle fille. »

« Qu'il en soit fait ainsi! » s'écria l'impulsif roi, trop heureux de pouvoir festoyer entouré de biches à la chair fraîche et ferme.

Les jours qui suivirent, tout le royaume fut en effervescence. De tout côté, chacun s'activait pour que la fête soit digne des espérances du bon souverain. Chez dame Tsunade aussi, les préparatifs allaient bon train. Jamais la pauvre Hinata n'avait eu tant de travail. Blanchir les jupons, empeser les bustiers, broder les pierreries... chaque vêtement devait être parfait pour attirer l'attention de sa majesté le prince. Quand vînt enfin le premier jour de bal, les demoiselles furent plus survoltées encore. Alors qu'Hinata coiffait avec soin Ino, Sakura dont la cruelle mère serrait le corset à l'en étouffer, demanda à la douce enfant:

« Aimerais-tu aller au bal, Hinata? »

« Hélas ma chère sœur, vous vous moquez. Je n'ai point de robe... »

« Je te prêterai l'une de mes robes si tu le désires! »

La cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa. Se pouvait-il que Sakura fasse réellement preuve de tant de générosité? Alors qu'elle s'imaginait dansant sous les lumières feutrées de la grande salle de bal, elle rougit de contentement et bafouilla quand elle demanda:

« Vraiment? »

« NON! Bien évidemment! Que ferait une Cendrillon comme toi dans un bal aussi distingué? »

Tsunade et Sakura éclatèrent d'un grand rire avant de sortir pour que Sakura aille enfiler sa robe dans sa propre chambre. Hinata pinça les lèvres et retint ses larmes. Qu'allait-elle donc espérer, un bal n'était pas la place d'une pauvre servante couverte de suie… Pour ne pas se laisser aller à sa peine, elle se concentra plus encore sur la coiffure de sa sœur. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle remarqua la peine qui brillait dans ses yeux. Touchée, Hinata se laissa aller à la gentillesse comme à son habitude.

« Que vous arrive-t-il Ino? »

« J'aimerais que le seigneur Sasuke me remarque. »

« Et bien ceci sera aisé, vous êtes si belle! »

« Je le sais que je suis belle! Mais mère veut que nous séduisions le prince Kiba... »

« Mais vous vous devez d'écouter les élans de votre cœur! »

« Oh! Tais-toi! Qu'est-ce qu'une Cendrillon comme toi peu comprendre à tout cela! Il suffit Cendrillon! Reste à ta place et coiffe-moi! »

Quelques heures plus tard, Hinata vit les trois dames partir à tout allure vers le palais dans leur carrosse en bois lustré. A peine eurent-elle disparu au détour d'un chemin que notre adorable petit bout de femme s'effondra en pleurs. Elle avait tant travaillé et n'avait droit à aucune reconnaissance. Elle aussi rêvait de belles robes, de valses entraînantes, de succulents repas et de promenades au clair de lune. N'y avait-elle donc pas droit? Ne méritait-elle pas une part de bonheur?

« Bien sûr que si mon enfant! »

Hinata releva la tête à cette voix douce qui venait de la réconforter, mais quand elle vit ce qui lui faisait face, elle poussa un hurlement d'horreur. La personne se jeta sur elle pour la faire taire. Plus effrayée encore, Hinata se débattit de toutes ses forces. Fatigué de se faire frapper, l'inconnu finit par dire:

« Calme-toi je te prie! Je suis ta marraine, la fée Kakashi! »

Hinata se calma. Son père lui avait souvent parlé de sa marraine la fée Kakashi, protectrice que sa mère avait choisi pour elle, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à...

à...

un tel...

_phénomène!_

C'était un homme grand et fin, à l'allure androgyne. Ses cheveux d'argent étaient coiffés comme un hérisson. L'un de ses yeux était couvert d'un bandeau jaune poussin alors que l'autre moitié de son visage était cachée par un masque orange, partie du complet qui le couvrait de la tête aux pieds. Une sorte de pan de tissu rouge pendait des deux côtés depuis sa taille, tombant à mi-mollet. Elle fixait, les yeux écarquillés ce personnage excentrique qui venait à son secours. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle catastrophe allait encore lui tomber dessus.

Quand il vit que l'enfant face à lui s'était calmée, Kakashi l'observa d'un œil critique. C'était devenu un joli brin de fille et il ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir à jouer le rôle de la marraine, quitte à porter ce costume ridicule... Il y trouvait quelques compensations.

« Tu es si triste ma petite Hinata... Viens! Pleure donc! Je te prête mon épaule... »

L'innocente jeune fille ne se fit pas prier. Ce drôle de personnage était le premier à lui témoigner un peu de gentillesse depuis la mort de Yondaime. Si la pauvre enfant avait pu imaginer de qui se tramait dans la tête de cette bonne fée de pacotille, elle n'aurait sûrement pas collé sa poitrine contre le torse de l'homme... mais telle n'est pas notre histoire. Quand il eût consolé la jeune fille éplorée, la fée Kakashi lui parla de toute sa douceur:

« Tu as toujours été bonne fille ma chère Hinata. Il est temps que tu en sois récompensée. Va me chercher une citrouille et un seau! Une demi-douzaine de souris, le chien de garde, tes trois amis lézards qui nous observent depuis là-bas et on ne pose pas de question! »

Bonne enfant, Hinata obéit sans discuter à sa marraine. Kakashi commença par évider la citrouille, il remplit le seau de la chair orangée et juteuse. Quand il eût fini, Hinata empoigna les anses et demanda:

« Dois-je vous en débarrasser? »

« Que dis-tu malheureuse! s'emporta la fée Kakashi, laisse donc cette chair de citrouille, j'en ai absolument besoin! J'ai envie de manger de la tarte à la citrouille depuis si longtemps! »

Il continua son œuvre, quand sa filleule cessa de se répandre en excuses. Il commença par transformer le légume évidé en un carrosse blanc scintillant sous la lune, puis changea les six souris en chevaux. Ensuite, le chien fut transformé en fier cocher, élégamment vêtu de blanc et indigo, souligné d'or.

« Mon cher Chôji, s'écria Hinata en s'agrippant à lui, qu'il est étrange de te voir sous forme humaine! »

Puis ce fut au tour des trois lézards d'être changés en valets de pieds. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Hinata de voir ses chers Naruto, Shino et Shikamaru prendre la forme d'hommes richement habillés à l'instar du cocher.

« Pffff! Des valets! » grogna Naruto.

Soudain, un éclair rouge zébra le ciel. Une plume déchira la voûte étoilée, laissant apparaître un œil à l'iris vert, alors qu'une voix résonna comme un tremblement de terre au dessus du paisible manoir.

« NA-RU-TOOOOOOOOO!!! »

« Naaaaaan! Ne l'écoute pas Miou, lança Shikamaru sur un ton désinvolte, Super idée que tu as eu! Et puis les costumes sont classes! »

« Ah, Shika, mon amour! susurra Miou d'un ton tout à fait différent... plus doux... plus sensuel..., Tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée? J'ai toujours su que tu avais du goût... Bon ben je retourne à mon histoire... On se dit à plus tard? Bisous! Bisous! »

Tout redevint calme sur le village de Konoha. Hinata relâcha Chôji sur qui elle s'était cramponnée par peur. Kakashi soupira d'aise alors que Shino haussa les épaules et que Shikamaru donnait un coup sur la tête de Naruto en murmurant:

« Tu sais que tu l'as échappé belle toi! Faut vraiment que tu apprennes à parler aux femmes! »

Le calme revenu, Kakashi analysa la situation. Carrosse, chevaux, cocher, valets, il ne manquait plus rien à notre Cendrillon pour aller au bal. Hinata fronça les sourcils:

« Dois-je y aller en haillons? »

« Oh!! Non, bien sûr! Que je suis tête en l'air! s'exclama Kakashi, confus. Donc voyons... il te faut une tenue originale, voir extravagante, histoire que le prince te remarque... Mmmmh, j'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut! »

D'un coup de baguette, il transforma les haillons d'Hinata en ..._complet de cuir rouge!_ L'auteur se demanda ce qui se passait dans la tête de ses personnages et elle ne sembla pas être la seule. Hianata faillit s'évanouir en voyant sa tenue. Elle était échancrée... et si décolletée! Et ses cuissardes rouges! Des talons si hauts! Naruto perdit connaissance tant son nez saignait et Chôji dut d'asseoir pour ne pas le suivre. Shikamaru tenta de contrôler ses émotions pour ne pas éveiller la colère de la Miou et Shino haussa les épaules. Kakashi, quand à lui, était plutôt fier de lui! Si le prince résistait encore en la voyant ainsi, le roi pouvait réellement de faire du souci pour la sexualité de son fils et la pérennité de son nom! Mais à sa grande surprise, Hinata fondit en larmes et s'effondra, prostrée, au sol.

« Vous êtes donc vous aussi venu pour vous moquer de moi? Je ne serai jamais qu'une Cendrillon! »

« Quoi? Elle n'est pas bien, cette tenue? »

« NON! »

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a? »

« Il me faut quelque chose de plus classique!Quelque chose qui ne ferait pas fuir tous les sujets de la cour! »

Ce fut à ce moment que Kakashi comprit à quel point, ce jeune bouton de rose sous-estimait sa beauté. Cependant un détail lui avait échappé et il venait de ressurgir comme une gifle dans sa mémoire. En envoyant Hinata dans cette tenue au bal, il la mettait en danger. Non qu'elle risquât grand chose du Prince Kiba, il était si prude ce petit chou! Mais le roi Jiraya, cet infatigable prédateur, risquait de ne la laisser en paix à aucun moment... Mieux valait rester simple, histoire de protéger la chasteté de sa jolie filleule.

Il agita négligemment sa baguette magique. Hinata se retrouva parée de la plus belle robe qui fut. Elle avait la couleur du ciel de printemps, quand le temps chaud et clément éveille les fleurs de diamants sur son jupon brodé d'argent. Le bustier, piqué de feuillages d'argent, soulignait sa taille fine. Cette robe était merveilleuse, pourtant Hinata rougit violemment et demanda, les yeux rivés sur sa poitrine.

« N'est-elle pas trop décolletée? »

« Mais non! Il faut ce qu'il faut pour séduire un homme! Allez mon chou! En voiture! »

D'une claque aux fesses, il la poussa vers le carrosse. Quand il l'eut correctement installée, il se pencha vers elle et déclara:

« Va et amuse-toi tant que le cœur t'en dis. Mais tu devras rentrer avant minuit, car au douzième coup du clocher, le sortilège se fanera et tu retrouveras tes haillons. »

« Je vous jure de vous écouter marraine! Soyez sans crainte et merci bien! »

La fée Kakashi déposa un baiser sur le front de son adorable protégée et fit partir le carrosse.

Et si nous voyions comment les choses se déroulent du côté du bal...

Et bien?... Que vois-je? La fête n'a toujours pas débuté au palais du roi Jiraya! Tant de jeunes filles sont venues dans l'espoir de séduire le prince héritier, que nous arrivons en plein milieu des présentations. Le prince Kiba s'inclina pour la... grand dieu! Il avait cessé de compter! Ce pouvait-il qu'il y ait tant de femmes sur terre? Toutes ces salutations l'ennuyaient, tout comme ces filles vêtues de robes ridiculement compliquées, toutes semblables les unes aux autres, comme le voulait la mode. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son père qui, depuis sa loge, semblait bien s'amuser. Il le lui paierait! À un moment où à un autre, il lui ferait regretter ce mauvais tour!

Sa majesté le bon, digne et généreux roi Jiraya éclata de rire quand son fils offrit un sourire crispé à un laideron venu du pays voisin dans l'espoir de devenir princesse. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir organisé ce bal. Il avait vu de bien jolies filles et il sentait comme une nouvelle énergie circuler dans son corps de vieux souverain! Rien ne valait les belles biches pour se redonner des forces.

Le prince Oorochimaru était obligé de se tenir à ses côtés pour l'empêcher de sauter sur chaque joli jupon qui passait. Il soupira, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit son frère? Pourquoi n'était-il né en premier? Il méritait le trône plus que ce vieil obsédé!

Soudain, un détail captiva son attention. Le prince Kiba ne salua pas la fille face à lui, il fixait autre chose au dessus de son épaule. Il attira l'intérêt de son frère sur ce petit changement de comportement et ils attendirent la suite des évènements.

Le prince Kiba ne voyait plus la fille qui, à quelques mètre de lui, faisait sa plus belle révérence. Il aurait juré apercevoir un mouvement au fond de la salle. Il scruta un peu mieux l'endroit, ignorant les œillades intriguées des convives et les murmures qui s'élevaient de la foule. Tout à coup, il le vit encore ou plutôt, il _la_ vit encore. C'était une femme. Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à la salle puis avait couru se cacher derrière la colonne suivante. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle recommença le même manège. Kiba sourit, amusé et intrigué par cette fille. A quoi pouvait-elle jouer? Elle était étrange... Il voulait en savoir plus. Il fit signe à son père, bondit de l'estrade et courut à la poursuite de l'inconnue. Alors que la foule commençait à s'agiter, intéressée par l'attitude du prince, le roi se leva et ordonna que le bal débutât.

Le prince retrouva la jeune fille dans le patio, assise à la fontaine, près d'un buisson de roses. Seuls les rayons bleutés de la lune éclairaient ses traits fins et harmonieux. Une main sur sa poitrine, elle semblait tenter de reprendre sa respiration normale. Les bruits de la fête lui semblaient bien lointains, un seul regard à cette drôle de fille l'avait transporté dans un autre univers... Il lui sembla qu'elle n'avait pas noté sa présence. Il s'approcha d'elle et finit par dire:

« De quoi vous cachez-vous ainsi? »

Elle releva la tête, surprise par sa soudaine intervention. À peine l'avait-elle aperçu qu'elle se releva, si précipitamment qu'elle se cogna contre le rebord de la fontaine et bascula en arrière. Alors qu'il voulait l'aider, Kiba se fit entraîner dans la chute et ils atterrirent tous les deux dans l'eau fraîche du bassin peu profond. À moitié allongé sur la jeune fille, l'autre moitié immergée dans l'onde glaciale, il se mit à pester, oubliant son statut de prince. La jeune fille éclata de rire, malgré l'eau qui s'insinuait dans ses vêtements et gâchait sa belle robe. Kiba la dévisagea un moment. Était-elle folle pour rire d'une telle situation? Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pouvait retourner dans la salle de bal dans une tenue pareille! Et cette eau qui leur gelait les os... et... et... elle était si belle! Il se sentit rougir face à cette adorable fille. Il se laissa vite emporter par l'éclat de son rire cristallin.

Quand leur hilarité se tarit, il l'aida à se relever et à sortir de la fontaine. Il la mena jusqu'à l'un des petits bancs de marbre où il la fit asseoir avant de prendre lui-même place.

« Je vous ai aperçue depuis la salle de bal? De quoi vous cachez-vous?

« Oh! Je... Comment vous expliquer..? C'est si ridicule, bafouilla-t-elle les joues rosies par l'embarras, c'est mon tout premier bal et je suis un peu intimidée. »

« Réellement? Alors vous vous cachez? N'est-ce pas étrange? Pourquoi être venue? »

« Mais pour m'amuser bien sûr... mais je suis si timide! J'aurai voulu aller à la salle de réception, ne serait-ce pour apercevoir la famille royale. Je ne les ai jamais vu... mais je n'ose pas m'y rendre! Ma timidité me joue des tours! »

Le prince Kiba sursauta. Ainsi elle ignorait son statut, peut-être pouvait-il en profiter pour savoir si elle était réellement la fille qui lui convenait. De cette manière, il verrait si elle était sincère ou si, comme toutes les autres, elle tentait de séduire sa couronne. Ils parlèrent de longues heures, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup d'œil à la grande horloge rappelât à Hinata les recommandations de sa marraine. Elle se leva d'un bond et fit une révérence pleine de grâce à Kiba.

« Je dois m'en aller! Peut-être nous verrons-nous au bal de demain? »

« Je vous attendrai dans la salle de réception, si vous désirez me voir, il vous faudra affronter vos craintes! »

Elle lui sourit et partit en courant. Il était séduit, cette fille était faite pour lui. Il pouvait lui parler des heures sans se lasser et n'avait de cesse de l'admirer. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait trouvé celle qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps?

Hinata arriva ravie au bal le lendemain. Elle avait passé une journée merveilleuse à rêvasser de son bel ami. Elle avait vécu une si bonne soirée à ses côtés qu'elle n'avait qu'une hâte, le retrouver. Sa belle-mère et Sakura, en revanche, n'avaient pas cessé de se plaindre. Le prince avait disparu de la soirée! Comment le séduire s'il en était ainsi chaque soir? Mais Hinata n'avait cure des agissements du prince... tant que son bel ami restait à ses côtés.

Vêtue d'une simple robe lilas, bordée de rubans de soie noire et piquée de perles nacrées, Hinata remontait à toute allure les escaliers qui menaient au château. Il avait tant plu tout au long de la journée que le vent printanier était frais et qu'elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, son bel ami et elle ne pourraient se réfugier dans le patio pour discuter. Elle avait profité d'une accalmie pour se précipiter à l'intérieur, mais une nouvelle averse ne tarderait pas.

Quand elle pénétra dans le palais, elle fut immédiatement envahie par la musique, les rires et les chants. Tout comme la veille, elle s'apprêtait à fuir quand les mots de son bel ami, lui revinrent en mémoire. Courageusement, elle redressa la tête et pénétra dans l'immense hall de réception. À peine y avait-elle mit un pied que des regards se tournèrent vers elle, puis des chuchotis s'élevèrent, encore plus d'yeux se rivèrent sur elle et, de fil en aiguille, elle accapara l'attention de toute l'assemblée. Gênée, elle chercha du regard son bel ami. Quand enfin elle l'aperçut, elle faillit perdre connaissance. Assis sur l'estrade à la droite du roi, il la dévisageait en souriant... Se pouvait-il que...? Était-ce réel...?

Il descendit de son piédestal pour la rejoindre. D'un pas assuré, il s'avança vers elle. Il lui sourit et murmura:

« Je vous prie de me pardonner, si je vous ai leurré hier. Je suis Kiba, prince héritier de la couronne. »

Il mit une main derrière son dos, de l'autre attrapa l'une des mains blanches de la jeune fille et s'inclina pour lui faire un baisemain. Elle se sentit rougir et se trouva affreusement idiote. Elle avait rencontré le prince la veille et s'était comportée de manière si insensée face à lui, elle était restée naturelle, oubliant les bonnes manières. Bien sûr, il ne s'en était pas formalisé mais... elle se sentait tout de même bien bête. Il se redressa et l'entraîna d'une main ferme vers le centre de la pièce.

« J'aimerais que vous m'accordiez cette danse. »

« Mais je n'ai jamais dansé auparavant! »

« Vous n'aurez qu'à me suivre, ne vous inquiétez pas! »

Il fit un signe vers l'orchestre et la musique débuta.

Depuis son trône, sa majesté Jiraya ne tenait plus en place. _Comment?_ Comment son idiot de fils avait pu se trouver une si belle biche! Elle était merveilleuse. Elle évoluait avec grâce dans cette valse effrénée, ses joues étaient-elles rosies par l'effort ou alors était-ce une adorable gêne? Son sourire illuminait la salle bien plus que tous les candélabres réunis. Et surtout, chose inouïe, elle faisait sourire cet enquiquineur qui lui servait de fils... Non, cette fille ne pouvait être réelle! Il fit un signe à son frère qui s'approcha en s'inclinant.

« Oorochimaru, Vise-moi un peu le cul de cette petite! Et les nibards de folie! Ouhlà! J'ai un coup d'inspiration pour Icha Icha Paradise! »

« Sire, il me semble qu'il ne s'agit pas là du texte que vous deviez dire. » répliqua Oorochimaru le plus naturellement du monde.

« Hein! Euh oui..., se reprit Jiraya en essuyant le filet de sang qui coulait de son nez, Je veux dire: renseigne-toi sur cette jeune personne! Je veux en faire ma femme! Cherches-en une autre pour Kiba! »

« Sauf votre respect votre majesté! Il ne s'agit pas, une fois encore, de votre texte. Vous n'êtes pas la personne que l'on cherche à marier. Laissez donc cette jeune personne à votre fils, car je crains qu'elle ne fuie en vous voyant! »

« Hein! Tu crois? »

« J'en suis certain... »

« Bon ben dans ce cas,... J'en trouverais bien une autre de potable dans cette foule! »

Jiraya se mit donc en quête d'une femme digne de sa perversité... je veux dire de sa royale lignée! Pourtant son regard ne cessait de revenir aux deux jeunes gens qui, au centre de la piste, avaient perdu la notion du monde qui les entourait. Enfermés l'un dans le regard de l'autre, ils valsèrent sans se soucier de rien, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille s'excusât et s'éclipsât de la soirée.

Lorsque son carrosse s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier, Hinata regarda désespérée par la fenêtre de la petite porte blanche. La pluie tombait à verse, elle risquait de gâter la belle robe que lui avait offerte sa marraine. Elle avait pensé que la fée Kakashi, ne pouvait faire plus beaux vêtements que ceux qu'elle avait porté jusqu'ici. Pourtant cette toilette était plus resplendissante que les autres. Faites de soie blanche, elle était recouverte d'un pardessus brodé d'or et de rubis. Les arabesques complexes qui le composaient contrastaient avec le jupon aérien qui couvrait ses fins mollets. Elle soupira. Une si belle tenue, abîmée par la pluie... Avait-elle le choix? Pas vraiment, il lui fallait retrouver son prince. Alors qu'elle se résignait à salir sa merveilleuse robe, Chôji apparut dans son champ de vision, l'enroula dans son manteau de cocher, l'attrapa à bout de bras et remonta en courant les marches de marbre rose. Quand ils furent à l'abri, il la reposa délicatement au sol.

« Je te remercie mon bon Chôji! »

« C'est tout à fait normal, ne t'inquiète pas Hinata. Je te vois toute tremblante, mais tout se passera bien. »

« Je suis si émue de le revoir, d'autant que c'est le dernier jour de bal! »

« Tu ne dois pas t'en faire! Tu as bien entendu ta sœur Ino. Le prince ne soupire qu'après sa belle inconnue... »

« Oui mon Chôji, tu as cent fois raison. Merci! »

Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue et s'enfuit vers son bel amour.

Une fois encore, ils passèrent leur soirée côte à côte, ignorant les regards envieux des autres convives. Hinata s'amusa tant ce soir-là qu'elle ne fit plus attention à l'horloge qui poursuivit inexorablement son décompte pérenne du temps. Quand le premier coup de minuit sonna, Hinata perdit toute contenance. Elle avait oublié les recommandations de sa marraine, quelle mauvaise fille elle faisait! Agile comme un lapin, elle s'échappa des bras de son prince pour s'enfuir. Il voulut la rattraper, mais aussi insaisissable qu'un papillon, elle déboula les escaliers, monta dans son carrosse scintillant qui démarra immédiatement. Le prince Kiba regarda, l'âme en peine, la petite voiture s'éloigner et les valets de pied de sa princesse lui faire d'horribles grimaces. Tout ce qu'il garda de la mystérieuse inconnue, fut une pantoufle de vair perdue pendant la fuite...

Dès le lendemain, Hinata entendit parler de cette mésaventure par ses sœurs. On ignorait tout de cette jeune fille mais le prince en était incontestablement amoureux. Éperdu de tristesse, il avait passé le reste des festivités à contempler un petit soulier de vair, seule relique des trois soirées merveilleuses passées aux côtés de sa belle. La jeune Hinata n'en finissait pas de se maudire. Elle faisait souffrir l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle aurait voulu se présenter à lui, mais oserait-elle le faire dans une telle tenue? Elle n'était qu'une Cendrillon désobéissante.

La veille au soir, au douzième coup de minuit l'enchantement s'était défait et ce fut couverte de haillons, souris et lézards dans ses poches, le chien à ses côtés qu'elle rentra chez elle sous une pluie torrentielle. Tout ce qu'elle gardait de sa belle aventure était le petit soulier de vair, qu'elle cachait précieusement dans la grande poche de son tablier...

Ce fut dans l'après-midi, alors qu'elle s'occupait avec application de la lessive, qu'un arrêté royal parvint jusqu'au manoir:

**_À Toutes les jeunes filles du royaume. À compter de demain, sa majesté le prince fera essayer à toutes les femmes à marier un petit soulier de vair. Toutes, nobles comme paysannes, peuvent se présenter. Celle à qui la chaussure ira, deviendra l'épouse de sa majesté le Prince Kiba. _**

_**Ceci est un ordre de sa sérénissime magnificence, sa Majesté Jiraya, Roi de Konoha. »**_

Une fois encore, Tsunade mit la maison sens dessus dessous. Il restait une chance pour ses filles d'accéder au trône, elle se devait de les en faire profiter. Est-il besoin de préciser que notre pauvre Hinata fut débordée de travail? Mais cette fois-ci, son cœur était en fête. Peut-être sa marraine viendrait-elle la parer d'une belle robe pour qu'elle rejoigne son prince?

Alors qu'elle transportait maladroitement une pile de linge, elle trébucha sur le rebord d'un tapis, éparpillant autour d'elle les sous-vêtements de mesdemoiselles ses sœurs et la petite pantoufle dont elle ne se séparait pas. Elle s'empressa de la cacher de nouveau, mais sa chère belle-mère l'avait d'ores et déjà remarquée. Malheureusement pour notre petite Cendrillon, Tsunade avait oublié d'être bête. Femme intelligente de nature, elle fit très vite le lien avec la petite chaussure que le prince avait admirée toute la soirée et comprenait mieux d'où lui venait cette impression de déjà vu qu'elle avait ressentie en apercevant la belle inconnue. Cependant elle ne pouvait laisser sa Cendrillon aller au palais le lendemain ou alors son espoir de marier ses filles à la couronne s'envolait définitivement. Il lui fallait empêcher ce scénario à tout prix. Hinata, ne se doutant pas des plans de sa belle-mère, passa une nuit à merveilleuse, rêvant de son prince, allongée sur son petit tas de cendres.

Elle se leva à l'aube, comme à son habitude et prépara ses sœurs. Elle demanda à Tsunade de l'emmener au château elle aussi, ce que la femme accepta sans grande hésitation. À la dernière minute, l'impossible marâtre envoya la bonne Hinata à la cuisine quérir un en-cas pour ses gourmandes de filles. Mais alors que la jeune fille remplissait le panier à provisions, elle l'enferma à double tour et partit au château. Hinata chercha en vain une issue avant de perdre tout espoir. Elle ne retrouverait jamais son bon ami. Elle alla se lover dans son petit tas de cendres et pleura son chagrin.

« Bon dieu Hinata! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais de ta vie si je n'étais pas là? »

Elle releva la tête en entendant la voix moqueuse de sa marraine la fée Kakashi. Elle s'accrocha à son bras.

« Marraine, je vous en prie! Aidez-moi à sortir! »

« Pourquoi tu crois que je suis là! Allez, hop! »

Le cliquetis de la serrure résonna dans la pièce sombre. Hinata sauta de joie et posa un baiser sur la joue de la fée Kakashi qui, soit dit en passant, commençait à penser que son métier était sûrement le plus agréable du monde. Sa filleule se précipita vers la sortie mais s'arrêta au dernier moment, se retourna et demanda l'air perplexe:

« Dois-je y aller dans ses ces méchants habits? »

« Bien sûr... »

« Mais marraine... »

« Crois-tu que le prince t'aime pour tes beaux vêtements ou pour toi? Si tu as bien compris va-t-en! »

Hinata lui sourit, soulagée par sa réponse, et courut au palais. La pluie tombait toujours à torrents et ce fut trempée jusqu'à la mœlle qu'elle arriva, son chien fidèle à ses côtés et ses trois lézards, gardiens jaloux de sa précieuse pantoufle de vair, confortablement cachés dans sa poche. Elle avait passé tant de temps enfermée dans cette cuisine, que le soleil se couchait déjà, rougissant les élégantes tours de la royale demeure.

En cette fin de journée, il ne restait qu'une douzaine de bourgeoises formant un chapelet frémissant et, bientôt, servantes et paysannes composeraient un nouveau collier de jouvencelles émoustillées. Elle se faufila, semblable à une petite souris dans la foule pour que sa belle-mère ne la remarquât pas. Puis commença la longue attente. L'auteur, légèrement fatiguée, vous épargnera la torture des laborieux détails qui n'intéressent que son imagination fertile, et ira directement à l'essentiel.

Alors qu'elle était en queue de file, Hinata croisa le regard de dame Tsunade. Celle-ci, incapable de comprendre comment cette insupportable mijaurée avait fait pour s'échapper, entra dans une rage folle. Précisons que madame était déjà en furieuse puisque ni sa chère Sakura, ni sa chère Ino n'avaient eu le pied assez fin pour se glisser dans la chaussure, mais les pauvres enfants ne sont que les victimes de leur ressemblance avec leur mère! Quoiqu'il en soit, aveuglée par sa rage folle, elle sortit du public et elle fondit sur Hinata tel un vautour sur une appétissante carcasse faisandée, voir même avec un peu de chance,véreuse. Mais je m'égare, encore et toujours. Notre dame marâtre adorée fondit donc sur Cendrillon pour l'empêcher d'approcher la couronne qu'elle désirait tant. Mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, l'enfant fit preuve de caractère et résista à Tsunade. Il fallut l'intervention d'un des gardes personnels de sa majesté pour calmer les coups de griffes du rapace.

« Général Iruka, pour vous servir! Puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous arrive madame? »

« Cette souillon est _ma_ servante, vociféra Tsunade abandonnant toute dignité, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit ici! »

« Veuillez me pardonner madame, sauf votre respect, dois-je vous rappeler que sur ordre de sa majesté Jiraya, toute femme se doit d'essayer cette chaussure? Je vous prierai donc de bien vouloir retourner dans le public et laisser cette petite accomplir son devoir! »

À contrecœur, Tsunade obéit et laissa Hinata tenter sa chance.

Depuis son trône, Jiraya observait la scène, amusé. Enfin un peu d'animation dans cette morne journée! Mais son garde l'avait bien trop vite maîtrisée... C'était encore ce rabat-joie d'Iruka... Quel enquiquineur celui-là, il lui avait arraché son divertissement, pour la peine il le priverait de mousse au chocolat pour le mois à venir! Non mais, on ne se moquait pas impunément de Jiraya! Deux femmes d'arguments qui se battaient, un spectacle rare et précieux, d'autant que la dame blonde était plus que charmante et pourvue d'une paire de seins à éveiller les...

**OH!...**

_Jiraya!..._

Mais Jiraya, que veux tu me faire écrire! ...

Quittons donc les pensées de ce vieux roi lubrique pour observer notre bon prince.

Plus la journée avançait, plus le prince Kiba sentait le désarroi l'envahir. Son oncle Oorochimaru commençait à fatiguer alors que lui désespérait. En une journée de recherche, il avait vu défiler des centaines et des centaines de femmes, mais aucune n'était parvenue à chausser la pantoufle de vair. Déjà il ne restait plus que trois filles pour clôturer cette journée et personne ne pouvait être plus sale et miséreuse que celle qui terminait la queue. Il s'était résolu à demander aux filles du bas peuple de participer aux essayages quand son oncle lui avait assuré que sa charmante amie n'était princesse d'aucun royaume et qu'elle n'était connue d'aucune cour Pourtant elle était si belle, si distinguée et si gracieuse, comment aurait-elle pu être l'une de ses deux souillons qui attendaient toujours leur tour? À moins de magie, ni l'une ni l'autre n'aurait pu posséder de robes si luxueuses!

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la robuste fille qui, coiffée de macarons, vêtue de loques, pestait contre cette, je cite, « saloperie de godasse qui allait lui permettre de devenir riche si elle finissait par accepter de rentrer » fin de citation. Oorochimaru dû faire appel à la garde pour se débarrasser de cette furie qui, soit dit en passant, se défendait plutôt bien.

« Je vous jure que moi, Tenten, trouverai mon prince charmant! »

Mais oui! Mais oui! Tant que tu ne touches pas à mon Neji...

MAIS!!!!

Oh!

_Que vois-je?_

Le soldat Lee s'est rapproché de la vigoureuse Tenten et l'a maîtrisée sans le moindre problème, comme si les forces de ce charmant diable n'avaient été que du vent! Plus que nécessaire pour séduire la demoiselle! Ainsi donc voici une nouvelle histoire d'amour dans ce conte merveilleux...

Mais revenons à nos moutons... enfin à notre pantoufle! La dernière candidate semble pétrifiée... Ah! cette chère Hinata et sa timidité incurable...

Pardon?

Vous dites?

_J'ai perdu le style du conte?_

Il me semble que depuis longtemps ma foi, mais vous avez raison, il me faut me corriger je disais donc:

Voici notre petite Cendrillon pétrifiée face au prince Oorochimaru. Celui-ci, patient, il le faut bien pour chercher à renverser son frère depuis si longtemps, attendit que la jeune fille se décidât à bouger. Il l'interpella à plusieurs reprises mais le son de sa voix semblait la faire ratatiner. Il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré au roi, qui baillait aux corneilles, et au prince qui, hypnotisé, se demandait comment une telle crasseuse pouvait détenir tant de délicatesse et de dignité dans un simple port de cou. Il fit signe à son oncle d'aller vers elle.

Quand Oorochimaru descendit de l'esplanade royale, elle fit un bond en arrière à la surprise générale. Intrigué, Oorochimaru essaya une nouvelle avancée vers la jeune fille qui recula une fois encore. Le prince héritier souriait, amusé, alors que sa majesté Jiraya étouffait mal son auguste fou rire. Son frère quant à lui maudissait cette petite greluche qui le ridiculisait. N'était-elle pas venue l'essayer cette putain de pantoufle de m...

Pardon, je me dois de censurer les pensées de sire Oorochimaru qui deviennent trop violentes et vulgaires pour les plus jeunes oreilles, nous dirons donc qu'il se demandait si cette charmante enfant n'était pas, elle aussi, venue mettre à son adorable petite pied boueux ce superbe escarpin de vair dont nous devons le design à notre prodigieuse auteur.

Excédé, Oorochimaru fondit sur la jeune fille et l'attrapa par le bras, celle-ci poussa un hurlement à fendre le cœur. Immédiatement, un chien sortit de la foule et mordit le mollet du prince Oorochimaru qui beugla sous le coup de la douleur. Un des lézards bondit de la poche du tablier de Cendrillon et s'accrocha à la phalange de l'horrible prince, un autre se faufila jusqu'à la poitrine de la jeune fille et s'y glissa sans vergogne, alors que le troisième resta garder jalousement le précieux paquet de notre belle enfant.

Il régnait un désordre incroyable dans le grand hall de réception. Jiraya s'était écroulé de rire, alors que le prince Kiba avait de plus en plus de mal à garder contenance. Quand, pour se débarrasser du chien, le prince Oorochimaru, posa une main sur le fessier d'Hinata, celle-ci ne put retenir son coup. Elle gifla son auguste majesté le frère du suzerain.

«YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Lâchez-moi! Vous me faites peur! Vieux pervers! Vous ressemblez à un serpent! Au secours!!! Éloignez-vous de moi! »

Le prince Kiba n'y tint plus et éclata de rire. Ce qui fait taire toute l'assemblée. Il était si rare de voir le prince exprimer ses émotions en public ! Hinata profita de la surprise générale pour se dégager du vieux prince, qui combattait contre le lézard accroché à son doigt, et pour s'éloigner à une distance plus que respectable. Elle tira un peu sur son corset pour dégager une chose qui la gênait, mais ne parvint pas à ses fins. Le chien Chôji daigna enfin lâcher sa prise royale pour se planter en grognant devant Cendrillon toutes dents dehors, protecteur comme à son habitude.

Oorochimaru se redressa d'un bond, en secouant la main pour faire lâcher prise au lézard, quand Kiba se leva avec lenteur, pour s'approcher, à pas mesurés, du champ de bataille.

« Ainsi mademoiselle, vous refusez que mon oncle vous approche? »

« Il m'a mis une main aux fesses ce pervers! » couina Hinata, sur un ton à la fois brave et timide, en jouant une fois encore avec ce corset.

« C'est une méprise! » se défendit Oorochimaru.

« N'empêche qu'il me fait peur! » insista Hinata en faisant la moue. Elle gratta nerveusement sa poitrine. Qu'était cette abominable chose qui l'incommodait?

« Bien » lança le prince Kiba en offrant à l'enfant effrayée un sourire éclatant qui fit chavirer son cœur de pucelle, « Dans ce cas, je vous ferai moi-même essayer cette pantoufle! »

« Comment? » s'écria Jiraya en bondissant de son trône.

« Votre majesté vous ne pouvez! expliqua Oorochimaru, scandalisé en se débattant toujours contre ce sale lézard qui ne démordait pas, Vous n'avez pas fait un tel effort pour les princesses, le faire pour une souillon serait insulter ces demoiselles! »

« Donnez-moi cette chaussure mon oncle. Cette fille a su me faire rire, cela mérite bien un moindre effort de ma part. »

Décrétant ce choix, il s'approcha en souriant de la petite Hinata. Aussitôt le chien grogna. Mais nous le savons tous, Kiba a un don avec les chiens, il les comprend parfaitement bien et a lui même, souvent, un comportement canin. Les quelques mots qu'il prononça suffirent à faire céder le bon chien fidèle. Il s'écarta, laissant à Kiba la voie libre. Le prince prit la main de Cendrillon pour la mener au petit tabouret en bois sculpté et l'aida à s'asseoir. Elle tenta de lui sourire, mais cet insupportable corset la gênait encore et toujours. Ce fut donc une grimace crispée qu'elle offrit à son prince quand celui-ci s'agenouilla face à elle. Sous les regards mi-déçus, mi-abasourdis de la foule, le petit chausson de vair glissa à merveille sur son pied fin. L'assemblée laissa échapper une exclamation scandalisée alors que Kiba murmura: « J'ai su que c'était vous dès l'instant où vous m'avez fait rire. »

Pour toute réponse, Hinata sortit de sa poche la seconde pantoufle qu'il lui enfila avant de la prendre dans ses bras heureux de retrouver la fille de ses rêves.

Ce fut ce moment précis que choisit la fée Kakashi pour apparaître vêtu de ses habits des grands jours, une charmante tunique noire couvert de fleurs de cerisier, un pantalon cintré rose tendre et des bottes de cavalier noires parfaitement cirées, sans oublier son incontournable masque noir et son bandeau vieux rose! Ce que je peux aimer l'habiller de manière ridicule ce pauvre Kakashi...Hum! Enfin, bref!

« Si tu veux bien me la laisser un moment? » demanda la marraine en arrachant littéralement la pauvre Hinata des bras de son prince. « Nous avons une ou deux petites choses à régler ensemble, ma filleule adorée et moi! »

Kiba ne put même pas réagir à la vue d'un personnage aussi étrange... Il remercia l'auteur de lui avoir donné Jiraya pour père au lieu de ce... ce... eux bon passons! Il ne s'inquiéta pourtant pas, puisque sa chère et tendre sembla immédiatement à l'aise avec cette drôle de fée:

« Marraine Kakashi, vous tombez bien, j'ai un problème depuis tout à l'heure avec mon corset... il y a quelque chose de froid qui ne cesse de bouger... C'est ici! »

Grands dieux ce que Kakashi pouvait aimer son métier! Il plongea volontiers son regard dans le décolletée que lui dévoilait l'ingénue, incapable qu'elle était d'imaginer ce qui se dessinait dans l'esprit de notre fée... Soudain, Kakashi poussa un grognement réprobateur, il tapota sa baguette sur la poitrine d'Hinata et un des lézards jaillit de sous les vêtements de la jeune fille.

« Alors là, je suis en pétard! Je ne vous ai pas mis là pour que vous en profitiez! » gronda Kakashi, vexé que l'un de ses acolytes ait pu se glisser là où lui n'irait jamais.

Pour punition, il dévoila l'identité du satyre... Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Hinata de découvrir un Shino tout penaud. « Celui qui en dit le moins en pense le plus », déclara sagement Kakashi avant de transformer tous les autres. D'abord Naruto qui, bien que redevenu humain, ne lâcha pas le doigt de sa majesté Oorochimaru. Puis Shikamaru, qui s'était endormi dans la poche du tablier. Enfin Chôji, qui continuait à observer ému sa chère Hinata. Pour finir, il se tourna vers Hinata et d'un tour de baguette changea ses haillons...

« N'est-ce pas merveilleux comme ça? » s'exclama-t-il ravi.

« NON! cria Hinata, rougissante sous les regards insistant des hommes de la pièce et les hurlements de joies de notre bon roi Jiraya, NON! PAS VRAIMENT! La bunny Girl n'est pas un style très répandu dans un conte de fée! »

« Plus classique c'est ça? » soupira-t-il ennuyé

« Exact! Plus classique! »

« Bon... c'est tout de même ennuyeux les contes de fée! » grogna-t-il en remuant sa baguette avec indolence.

Hinata se retrouva superbement vêtue d'une robe aux couleurs vertes du printemps, légère comme un souffle de vent et simplement belle comme une fleur. Enfin réunis, nous deux amants purent enfin célébrer leurs noces.

Ce jour-là, dans sa magnanimité légendaire, Hinata pardonna à sa belle-mère et ses sœurs. Elle leur offrit à chacune un mariage digne de leurs rêves les plus fous. Ino, la plus douce, épousa l'homme qu'elle aimait: le seigneur Sasuke Uchiwa. L'ambitieuse Tsunade devint l'épouse de sa majesté l'ancien roi Jiraya, et l'accompagna dans sa maison de repos, loin des intrigues du palais, où ils eurent tout le loisir de se disputer à leur aise. Quant à l'arrogante Sakura, qui voulait tant d'un prince pour mari, elle vit son vœu exaucé. Elle devint l'épouse de sa majesté Oorochimaru... Quand à ce bon Shikamaru, il eut l'infime honneur de devenir l'un des membres officiels du harem de l'auteur.

Hinata et Kiba?

Formule d'usage l'oblige: ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants!

_**MORALITÉ:**_

_**Se méfier du beau sexe, toujours l'homme se doit,**_

_**car dans les jupons d'une blonde,**_

_**ou dans les bras d'une brune,**_

_**le plus grand guerrier perdra face à un invincible ennemi!**_

_**Messieurs, ne craignez point ces dames;**_

_**tenez-vous juste sur vos gardes face à leurs atouts**_

_**car dans des endroits insoupçonnés se cache peut être un lézard!**_

_**AUTRE MORALITÉ:**_

_**Jamais l'auteur tu ne devras fâcher.**_

_**Ainsi la punition tu pourras éviter.**_

_**Toujours des mots flatteurs tu devras prononcer.**_

_**Mais attention, dans son harem elle pourrait t'enfermer.**_

_That's all folks!_

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR**

**_Alorssssss???? Ça vous a plu? Bon je sais, c'est n'importe quoi... mais c'est le but! Je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant... parce que franchement, les images mentales étaient trop excellentes!! Mouark! Mouark! Mouark!_**

**_J'ai failli partir plus loin encore mais je me suis mis comme contrainte de respecter la trame du conte et puis... je suis une incurable romantique!!! _XD_ qui ne peut s'empêcher de rire du cucul la praline!!! Niark!!!_**

**_En tout cas, je tiens à dédicacer °x°_ _( Wow, comme ça fait pompeux!!! _XD_ ) Donc, je voudrais dédicacer _ . _ cette fanfic à ma meilleure amie que j'aime et que j'adore mais que je ne peux pas voir en ce moment! C'est spécialement pour toi ma Valiré, en souvenir de nos délires de lycée! Tu en a soupé des conneries de ce genre ma pauvre... mais bon t'a a survécu donc ça va!!! _XD**

**_Une bisounette aussi à ma Danette qui a été l'instigatrice de cette idée! Tu te rappelles un dimanche soir après avoir baaavé toutes une soirée devant Haoru (aaaah le château ambulant... sick ) Au lieu de dormir, car évidemment on avait cour le lendemain, on a discuté de ces bêtises là... d'ailleurs Blanche Neige... j'y pense...!!!!!!!!!! _ o **

_**Je veux, une fois encore remercier ma bêta-lectrice, qui a beaucoup de boulot et qui trouve quand même le temps de me corriger!!! En plus de jouer au coach dans mes moments de déprime!!! Bisounette Etincelle et merci!**_

**_Bref merci et bisounette à vous, lecteurs, amies, bétalectrice..._**

_**et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, parce que çà se peut que si j'en ai assez pour me convaincre, je massacre...**_

_**euh,je m'attaque...**_

_**Non! NON! Je veux dire, j'accommode à la sauce Miou un autre conte...**_

_**Allez Bisounette et +++**_


End file.
